


Find a Penny, Pick Her Up

by NeuroticChick



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, No Apocalypse, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, barely any plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroticChick/pseuds/NeuroticChick
Summary: Negan decides to have some fun with his son's girlfriend.





	Find a Penny, Pick Her Up

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this scenario floating around in my head for a little while and I had to get it out the only way I know how! I hope someone out there enjoys the textual manifestations of my, apparently, horny little brain.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are always very much appreciated!

Penny smiled at the moan she elicited from her boyfriend as she grinded her panty-covered crotch over his bulge. They had been doing this almost every day after school for about 3 weeks now. They’d start with light kissing as they came through the door and then she would end up straddling him on the sofa as his hands roamed her body, while they both remained fully clothed. 

They always did this at Tommy’s, his dad worked a lot and was rarely home. Penny hadn’t ever even seen him. 

Penny tapped Tommy’s hand away as he tried to push under her cheerleading top.

‘But, babe, you’re just so hot…’

‘I want to…’ She kissed his neck and put her hand on his crotch. ‘I think you might be too big for me, though…’ She bit her lip before resuming their make-out and grope session. 

‘What the fuck is going on here?’

The booming voice scared Penny out of her skin. She immediately jumped off of her boyfriend’s lap and smoothed down the skirt of her cheerleading uniform. 

‘Dad, what are you doing home?’ The words came out as a stutter as Tommy sat up and tried to cover the bulge in his pants. 

‘You don’t get to ask the fucking questions, son. What the fuck were you doing?’

Tommy’s face went pale, it was obvious what they had been doing, but Tommy couldn’t bring himself to say it and he couldn’t think of a lie to cover up the obvious truth. 

‘Have the rules changed, son?’

‘No, sir.’

‘And what are they?’

‘I’m not to bring friends home when you’re not here.’

‘Damn right.’

‘I’ll go…’ Penny stepped forward to pick up her rucksack. 

‘You stay right there, young lady.’ Negan glanced at her before turning his attention back to his son. ‘Your mom called, you were supposed to be at hers an hour ago.’

‘I forgot…’

‘You’d best be on your way, then…’ The look he gave Tommy inspired some urgency. 

Tommy nodded and stood up. ‘I’ll walk Penny home on the way…’

‘No, you won’t.’ Negan glanced at the girl again. ‘I need to call her parents.’

‘I’ll call you.’ Tommy gave his girlfriend a sheepish look as he left. 

‘Do your parents know you’re here, Penny?’

She nodded slowly. 

‘Are you telling me the truth?’

She looked down at her feet and shook her head. ‘I’m sorry… Please don’t call them…’

‘Where do they think you are?’

‘The library, studying…’

‘So, you lied to them? I’m sure they’d like to know what their daughter has been up to while she’s supposed to be studying.’

‘Please! They’ll be really mad.’

‘What kind of parent would I be if I kept this to myself?’

‘Please, I’m 18, they don’t need to know. I won’t come over again, please just don’t tell them.’

Negan smiled at the look of panic on her face.

‘Even if I don’t…’ He watched as she started to look relieved. ‘Even if I don’t call them, do you think this sort of behaviour should go unpunished?’ 

She wanted to say that it should go unpunished, but she wanted to get him on side and she felt like the best way to do that was to agree with him so she shook her head. 

‘What should your punishment be?’

Penny thought about it. ‘I could do some chores…’ 

‘That doesn’t quite fit the crime.’ Negan sat down on the sofa. ‘Do your parents ever spank you when you misbehave, Penny?’ 

‘Not anymore.’

‘What did you used to get spanked for?’

‘Chatting back.’ She kept her eyes down, but she could still feel him grin in amusement. 

‘So, then spanking is a punishment your parents have thought of as appropriate in the past?’

‘Yes.’ Penny thought about what was likely to happen next and decided that a few spanks on her behind would be far better than her parents receiving a call from Tommy’s dad about her extracurricular activities. 

‘Come here, then. Over my knee.’

Penny slowly walked over to the sofa, knelt on the sofa beside him and bent herself over his lap. She let him shuffle her into a better position, he slid her further over so that her bottom was easier to reach; this pushed her face down into the other sofa cushion. She gulped when she felt him lift her skirt and his hand rested on her ass.

‘How many do you think?’

‘5?’ She hoped she could get away with such a low number.

‘I don’t think that’s high enough. How about 10?’

‘Okay.’ Penny’s voice was muffled by the sofa. 

‘Did your dad ever make you count them out?’

‘No.’

‘I want you to count after each one, okay?’

‘Okay.’

The first one came down harder than Penny had expected and she squeaked at the feeling, but she didn’t forget to count it. He landed the next one on her other butt cheek and, again, Penny remembered to count it. After the next 2 she started to feel a strange excitement and anticipation for the next one and she couldn’t help but blush when she realised that she had started to moisten between her legs. 

‘Five…’ Penny rubbed her thighs together and she heard Negan chuckle above her.

‘Six…’ She let out the hint of a breathy moan as she said the number and Negan paused the punishment. 

‘Was that a moan, Penny?’

‘N… no!’ 

‘I think you might be enjoying this just a little.’

‘No… I promise…’ She gasped when he grabbed between her legs and felt how soaked her panties were. 

‘Are you sure?’

‘I’m sorry… I didn’t mean…’ She parted her legs slightly, hoping he might continue to rub her there. Instead she felt the next 2 slaps quickly land on opposite cheeks. She quickly counted them, knowing that he would start from the beginning if she didn’t.

‘Do you enjoy it when your father spanks you?’

‘No!’ 

‘So it must be me you like, then.’ The last 2 landed on her thighs and she was quick to count those, too. ‘Is that sore?’

Penny nodded.

‘Shall I run it better?’ He didn’t wait for a response, he stroked over the red patches on her ass and thighs before hooking a finger in her panties. ‘You’ve been such a good girl, haven’t you?’

‘Yes.’

‘You took your punishment well, and didn’t complain once.’ He ran his finger over her soaked slit and enjoyed the quiet moan that just about escaped her lips. ‘Does that feel nice?’

‘Yes, daddy.’ She couldn’t believe she’d let that word slip out of her mouth, she felt her cheeks flush again with embarrassment. ‘Sorry! I meant yes, Negan…’

‘It’s okay, princess.’ He circled her clit. ‘You can call me daddy, if you like.’

Penny let out a slightly louder moan as he slipped 2 meaty fingers inside her.

‘Has Tommy touched you here yet?’ 

‘No.’

‘Has anyone?’

She thought about lying, worried he wouldn’t want her if she’d been with others, but he seemed to be able to tell when she was lying. ‘Y… Yes…’

‘Who?’ He peeled the panties down her thighs and spread her open to get a good look at her hairless pussy. 

‘My first boyfriend.’

‘Just him?’ He returned his fingers to her slit and entered her again. 

‘Yes, just him.’

‘Did he ever make you cum?’

‘Um, I think so…’

Negan couldn’t help but laugh. ‘Princess, if he had, you’d know. Have you made yourself cum?’

She shook her head. ‘I tried…’

In one fluid motion be flipped her on her back and spread her legs. Negan knelt on the floor and returned the two fingers to her pussy as he licked at her clit. 

Penny felt herself shiver at the sensation. She held her legs wide open and let her head rest back on the sofa. She couldn’t help but let her hips thrust up to meet his fingers and tongue, he had to rest his free hand on her stomach to stop her moving too much. 

‘Oh… daddy… it feels so good.’ She bit her lip and closed her eyes. His pace increased and she could feel herself start to tighten around his fingers. Her thighs instinctively started to close, but she held herself open as she bucked against him. ‘Oh, da… Oh, I think I’m gonna…’ Penny’s cheeks flushed and she could feel every nerve on her body prickle with anticipation. She curled her toes as she continued to moan loudly. She couldn’t control the feeling as it waved over her body again and again. 

By the time she had recovered Negan was looking up at her with a sly grin on his face. 

‘You made quite a mess, princess.’ He held up his soaked fingers. 

‘I’m sorry…’ She blushed. 

‘Clean off daddy’s fingers, like a good girl.’

Penny slid down to him and enveloped the two fingers in her mouth. She sucked at them, keeping eye contact with him as she did. She reached out to touch the bulge in his pants, but he swatted her hand away. ‘I want to make you feel good, too…’

‘Stand up.’ Negan rose to his feet and watched as Penny timidly followed his lead. He led her over to the kitchen counter and asked her to bend over, she quickly obliged. ‘Are you flexible, sweetheart?’ He knew she would be, cheerleading outfit, and all. 

‘Yes.’

Negan lifted one of her legs and rested it on the counter, bent at the knee, next to her. ‘Hold that there.’

Penny grabbed behind her knee and stayed in position, she was so exposed and stretched out for him. She felt herself contract when he slid a finger along her slit and she flinched when he swatted in between her thighs. With her eyes forward she couldn’t see what he was doing, but she could hear him rummaging through some drawers in the living room behind her. 

‘Do good girls get to cum without permission?’

Penny hadn’t even thought to ask his permission, what had he expected her to do when he was doing… what he was doing down there? ‘I… I don’t know…’

He swatted at her thigh again. ‘No, they do not.’

She heard the squelch of a tube, like the sound of moisturiser. She had no idea what he was doing until she felt a cold sensation at her asshole. 

‘Relax, princess.’ He put a hand on her lower back as he worked a finger into her butt, followed by another until she was starting to loosen up. 

Penny hadn’t liked the sensation to begin with, but the more he did it and the more she got used to it she felt herself anticipating the next thrust. Soon he replaced his fingers with something else. He worked it in and out of her, just like he had her fingers, until he seemed to push it all the way in and she felt it fit snugly inside her. 

‘You’re even wetter than you were before.’ He rubbed up her slit to her clit and Penny was worried she was going to cum right away. ‘Does it feel good, having your ass filled up like that?’

‘Yes, daddy.’ She was holding on for dear life now, anticipating what he would do next. 

‘Tell daddy what you want him to do next, princess.’

Penny swallowed and tried to get her thoughts into order. ‘Whatever you like, daddy.’

‘Do you want daddy to use your needy little pussy?’

‘Yes, please,’ she whined. 

‘Tell me…’

‘Daddy, please use my needy little pussy. Please… please…’ She listened as he opened his zipper. He teased her slit with the head of his cock before resting it just at her entrance. 

Negan smiled as he felt her trying to thrust back towards him. He held her in place by her hip. ‘Is this what you want, princess?’

‘Y… yes.’ Her breath hitched in her throat. 

‘Yes, what?’

‘Yes, daddy.’ Penny dug her fingers into her leg as she held it in position. She let out a whimper when she felt the head of his cock enter her tight pussy. 

Negan almost growled at the way her tightness was sucking him in. He entered her slowly and enjoyed the little sounds she made the further he pushed in. 

‘How does that feel?’ 

Penny gulped and squeezed tighter at her thigh. ‘So… so good.’ She was worried she was going to cum again, and she didn’t want to disappoint him by cumming to soon and by forgetting to ask his permission again. 

‘You’re so fucking tight.’ He slid out, almost all of the way, and thrust back into her. 

Penny’s mind was blurry and fuzzed, she enjoyed the sensation of his slow thrusts, but he was torturing her with them at the same time. He gave her just enough pleasure to bring her to the edge, but then not enough to take her all the way over. She tried to thrust her hips back, but he held her in place. 

‘Tell daddy what you want, sweetheart.’

‘I… I want it… harder.’

‘Ask nicely…’ He continued to stroke in and out slowly and steadily. 

‘Daddy… please fuck me harder.’ She felt her cheeks flush, she couldn’t believe she had just asked that. She was worried that he would laugh at her and cast her aside. Instead he picked up the pace and started to thrust harder into her tight cunt. 

‘Is that hard enough, princess?’ 

‘Yes. Yes, daddy.’ She felt herself start to clench around his cock and almost let her orgasm rip through her, but she managed to stop herself. ‘Daddy… p… please?’

‘Please what, princess?’

‘Please, I’m gonna cum…’

‘That doesn’t sound like a question to me…’

‘Please… please may I cum?’

‘No.’ He pulled all the way out and smiled at the wetness on her thighs and his glistening dick. 

Penny whined in frustration and turned to see the smile on his face. She was worried he wasn’t going to let her cum again, that that would be her real punishment. She stayed in position, not wanting to give him any other reason to be displeased with her. 

Negan pulled the plug out of Penny’s butt and discarded it on the floor. He soon replaced it with the tip of his cock and let out a low chuckle when he heard her gasp. 

‘I don’t think you’ll fit!’ She couldn’t help the panic in her voice. 

‘Just relax, I promise it’ll feel good.’

Penny tried to relax herself, but it did nothing to ease the pain as he forced himself into her virgin asshole. He worked himself in bit by bit, just like had done with the plug, but he was so much bigger than that piece of plastic. Soon the pain started to subside and she felt the pleasure she had felt from the toy earlier. 

‘How does that feel?’

‘Good…’

‘Do you like getting fucked in the ass, Penny?’

She felt her heart jump, the way he said her name made her melt. She knew she would do anything to please him. ‘Yes, daddy.’

‘Is there anything else you’d like daddy to do to you?’

‘I don’t know…’

‘I think you do.’ He stroked a finger across her slit.

Penny moaned and nodded her head.

‘Use your words, princess.’

‘My pussy…’

‘What about it?’

‘I need… I need something in there, too.’

He slid a finger into her dripping teen cunt. ‘How’s that?’

‘Good.’ She bucked her hips against it.

‘How about another?’ A second finger joined the first as he asked the question and Penny could only respond with a throaty moan. 

‘You’re gonna make me cum.’ Her fingers had now started to leave bruises on her thigh as she tried to contain her orgasm. 

‘It’s okay, princess. Daddy’s gonna cum, too.’

Penny squeezed at the fingers in her pussy and enjoyed the feeling of Negan’s cock pistoning in and out of her asshole. Her breathing became more erratic as she postponed her climax. 

‘Cum for me, princess.’

Penny felt her whole body shake as she let the wave of pleasure rip through her tiny body. Her pussy squeezed at Negan’s fingers and she felt another orgasm follow the first one as he released his load into her ass. He let out a low moan and grabbed her hip tightly to hold her in place. Penny’s body carried on shaking as she felt another orgasm ripple through her when he pulled his cock out of her ass. 

Negan held her for a moment longer until she stopped moaning and watched as her limp body collected in a pile in front of him. He smiled down at the beautiful mess and knew he was going to have plenty of fun with her the rest of the weekend.


End file.
